


About Him

by poisongardens



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bard speaks elvish and thranduil almost faints, so much of it, thranduil is writing about bard because he is a nerd and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisongardens/pseuds/poisongardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knows my way of life well enough.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Him

**Author's Note:**

> translation for the elvish parts in the notes at the end, just for your conveniece!

 

_I might not have granted myself the love I have for him, had he not been mortal._

_There would have been all the time in this world and the next to deny it. To admit it, but think of countless reasons not to allow it. To hesitate. To lie to him, to always keep a safe distance. It would pass soon enough, this our window of time. And it will._

_I love him more than life. I tell myself a king of Elves should not utter these words, but they are true: I would give him my everlasting life, if I could. All the same it is his to take - my days are in his hands. Spent by his side or longing for a time when he was still here, they are marked with his name._

_My heart cannot bear these thoughts, or at least it does not want to hear them. There will come a time for that. I must think of him, here now, on this earth of living things. He is still with me._

"What are you writing?"

His voice is soft, warm. Deep and safe. He thinks I have not yet noticed him, but he is wrong.

"Nothing, meleth nín."

He hears the smile in my voice, and he laughs.

"I'm sure that's not true."

I just let out a hum in reply and wait for him, and then he's standing behind me, close enough that I could reach out for him.

"I've thought about you today," I say as I put away my book and quill.

"Ah? I'm very flattered," he says and moves even closer. "Only good things, I do hope."

"Oh, only good things."

Rising from my seat I turn to look at him at last. Nothing could ever prepare me to see his face, as many times as I've laid my eyes on his.

"Only ever good things." I smile and he puts a rough hand to my cheek, lets it land on my neck.

"Na vedui. Anann gen úgennin," he mumbles then, knowing what it does to me.

"Naethen. Goheno nín. Ci maer?"

I lean my cheek to his forehead, send the words softly right into his ear. My hands find the place on his waist where they have longed to be.

"You worry too much." His Lake-town accent sounds strange now, but not less lovely. Not at all. "I've been well. Have you?"

"I have," I tell him. He looks at me then. He's worried that I am lonely, that I close in around myself and spend too much time in silent waiting.

Still he does not grasp all the ways in which my life is different to his. And he knows this, but he forgets it, in line with his nature. I do not mind reassuring him again.

"Muin nín." I look at him with bright eyes. "Avaro naeth. There's no need."

"Úin edhel," he says quickly, a joke, at my expense.

"I know," I laugh. He must know by now only he could bring me down to earth and have me laugh all at once. "And I am glad."

"By the stars, to hear Thranduil Oropherion utter such words! One might even think the Elven king is in love."

"Well, what if it is so?"

I let my hands fall from him and turn to walk towards the great gate of my halls. He will follow soon behind.

"If it is so, then I think someone is very lucky," his voice echoes to me.

I stop and watch over my shoulder as he approaches me. _Baneth dín síla celair._

"A walk through the woods, then?" he asks me. I nod. He knows my way of life well enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as promised!
> 
> "Meleth nín" - My love  
> "Na vedui. Anann gen úgennin" - Finally. I haven't seen you in a long time  
> "Naethen. Goheno nín. Ci maer?" - It's my sorrow. Forgive me. Are you well?  
> "Muin nín" - My dear  
> "Avaro naeth" - Don't worry  
> "Úin edhel" - I'm not an elf  
> "Baneth dín síla celair" - His beauty shines so brightly


End file.
